


Another Hour Longer

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, caring for one another, taking place long after everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: They don't have to pretend when they are alone together.





	

“I love you,” Edward whispered against his lips.

A big smile broke out across the smaller man’s face, he couldn’t help but smile at him. He couldn’t help, but look at him with a look of devoted adoration.

“I love you too, so much.”

Even after an entire night of repeating those words to one another it still didn’t feel like it could be said enough times. A night of passionate sex, of making promises that they were both aware could easily be broken. It was the little ‘I love you’ that made everything feel real, made it all feel hopeful. 

Oswald felt almost too safe being held in Ed’s arms, he felt needed with each quick little kiss against the top of his head and the bridge of his nose. He felt his heart pounding in his chest when Ed’s lips met his for the hundredth time that night. He buried his fingers in thick brown hair pulling the younger man down closer to him. Despite all the room there was on the queen-sized bed they kept themselves in the center pressed against one another. Their hands and mouths continued to explore skin, Ed was determined to always remember the scent of his lover’s cologne, he wanted to memorize each freckle on his skin. He pressed a kiss against the older man’s shoulder, he felt the warmth of Oswald’s breath, and smiled at the soft sound of him whispering “please”.

He returned to his lips deeply kissing him. 

They both had business they needed to attend in the morning. Oswald had the Iceberg Lounge that needed to be opened and run like a well-oiled machine or lovingly cared for like a child. Ed had his own business, he had to help Oswald with the lounge then go off to his own more private work. 

It was just that despite his obsession with keeping things neat and in order Ed couldn’t stand the thought of telling Oswald they should stop. They wanted to stay in bed, stay curled up in each other’s warm embrace, keep the dark colorless world of Gotham away for just another hour or two.

Ed’s fingers traced along Oswald’s jawline down to his neck, the smaller man took a hold of his hand bringing it up to his lips. Ed smiled as he watched his partner kiss the top of his hand then the tips of his fingers.

They both were aware that these loving affections had to stay in their shared home. If their enemies knew, knew how Ed felt towards Oswald then it could be used against them both. As far as the underworld of Gotham was concerned Oswald loved Ed, but Ed did not share the sentiment. As far as the rest knew the two of them could turn on each other at any moment, but inside the manor they could be honest. Ed could hold him in his arms, tell him a million and one times just how sorry he was for the past few months. 

Their public lives could wait, just another hour longer.


End file.
